


Morning Glory

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Pollen, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: On the journey back from the Quantum Abyss, Keith and Romelle encounter a strange plant while exploring a planet they've stopped on for supplies. It has an unusual affect on them, but that might be just what they need to get them to stop skirting around their feelings for each other and actually act on them.





	Morning Glory

He didn’t mean to do it. He hadn’t meant to see. And he certainly hadn’t meant to stay and watch. But as Keith stood there, frozen in one spot, that’s all he found he could do.

She mustn’t have seen him approach. If she had, she probably would have yelled at him, or at least made some effort to cover herself.

But no. He had probably stood there a good minute, and, so far, nothing had come between him and the beautiful sight just a dozen or so yards in front of him – Romelle, sitting peacefully on the bed of the shallow lake, the calm waters lapping around the tops of her breasts, the glistening orange of sunset reflecting off its surface and preventing him from seeing what lay beneath.

Her long hair hung damp and heavy against her back, the ends fanning out behind her as they met with the water. Sunlight tangled in her sleek strands as she ran her fingers through them, making them shine as brightly as if they were gold.

When he first saw her at the colony, she’d been by the water then too – washing her clothes in the gentle flow of a narrow brook and idly humming an unfamiliar melody as she did so. He’d noticed her beauty the moment she turned to face him. With her pointed ears, delicate features and silvery voice, he may have thought her a water nymph – the sort he’d read about in old mythology books – had he not encountered Alteans before.

She fitted the description of such a naiad now more than ever.

Keith had never been one to be so affected by another’s appearance. It was just something he noticed in passing, but now, he was completely captivated, unable to tear his eyes away from her for even a second.

His breath caught in his throat as she started to rise from the water, crystal-clear liquid cascading down her smooth, pale skin – over all the parts of her he’d never seen before.

Her breasts were round and full – larger than he had imagined from seeing her in her loose smock – and sat low on her chest, their shape almost a perfect teardrop, bar the slight protrusion of rose pink.

His gaze drifted to her newly exposed midsection, over the gentle curves of her waist, her hips, her soft belly. Two stripes of cyan blue drew his attention, bright and almost aglow, just like the markings that adorned her face. Each started just above her hip, one mirroring the other as they stretched downwards and tapered off on either side of her intimate area.

A swish of blonde caught his eye as Romelle pulled her long hair to the front, wrapping her hands around it and squeezing out the excess water which poured from the ends in a steady stream, eventually slowing to a trickle as she worked her way down. Her large, amethyst eyes flicked up idly, suddenly growing wide as she noticed Keith’s presence.

She let out a little yelp as she doubled over, pulling her hair across her body in an attempt to hide herself.

“K-Keith? What’re you doing here?”

For the first time since spotting her, he glanced away, feeling guilty about having watched her for this long. Suddenly, his face felt hot and his mouth dry. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, praying the one in his pants wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

“Um… Krolia sent me to get you. It’s gonna be dark soon… She wants us both back at the camp…” He trailed off, unsure if he should leave now to end this awkwardness or stay to make sure she got back to the pod safely. In the end, Romelle made that decision for him.

“Could you bring me my clothes?”

“Um… sure…”

Keith turned his head back in her direction but kept his eyes firmly on the ground as he scanned the area, spotting her pink smock just a few yards ahead of him. Most of her clothes lay in that one messy pile but a few smaller pieces had been strewn about. He gathered them up quickly, forcing himself not to look too closely at any item in case it was something intimate.

Clothes in hand, he slowly approached the water’s edge, averting his eyes as he held out the bundle to her. He felt her take it and then retreated to a nearby tree to wait, conspicuously keeping his back to her until she was clothed again.

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the tree’s knobbly trunk, hearing the rustle of fabric against fabric behind him as Romelle presumably dressed herself, and tried his best not to imagine what stage she was at – what item she was currently slipping on or fastening in place.

His gaze dropped to his lower half. Just as he’d feared, his erection was obvious. Curse his stupid body for reacting like this.

“Romelle…” he started, squeezing his arms a little tighter about himself. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to see you like that… I shouldn’t have stayed.”

“It’s alright, Keith. I just… wasn’t expecting anyone to be there… You startled me.”

If Keith had turned around, he would have seen her blush. In truth, she didn’t mind that he had been watching her bathe. It gave her hope that maybe he was just as interested in her as she was in him.

But she reminded herself what Krolia had told her about their journey to her colony – it had just been the two of them and a wolf for a full two years. After that, Keith’s curious stare may have been more to do with seeing a naked person who wasn’t his mother for the first time in years, and less to do with it being Romelle herself.

“Let’s just forget about it, ok?” she chirped, smoothing out the bottom half of her smock and striding forward to where Keith stood. “Come on, let’s go.”

……

By the time they reached the thick of the forest, Keith’s erection was down to a semi and the daylight was quickly fading. The sun had already slipped fully beneath the horizon, so the pitch black of night was not far away, but he was confident they could make it back while there was still some visibility.

Romelle kept close behind him as they walked, letting him lead the way since his keen Galra eyesight and the gentle glow from his suit made it easier for him to see the path ahead – a natural hollow between the trees were the unusual-looking shrubs were less dense and the forest floor was almost visible through the layer of soft, reddish ferns. They walked slowly, carefully, trying their best not to trip over any of the thick vines that lay across the trail.

All the while, Keith listened closely to the sounds around them. So far, nothing but the leaves and other alien plant segments rustling in the breeze. None of them had encountered any sentient life on this planet yet, humanoid or otherwise, but this would be the first night they’d spend here, and they had no idea what sort of creatures would emerge under the cover of night.

Hopefully, they would never find out.

As they walked on, they reached a large clearing. Keith remembered passing a clearing on his way to the lake, but it had not looked like this. This one was lined with gigantic alien plants – twice as tall as himself, with thick white stems and a large canopy of luminescent, indigo… petals?

If they were petals, they were unlike any he had seen before. Although their texture and attractive markings reminded him of the flowers back on Earth, each of these was attached to its neighbour by a long golden spine protruding from the central stem, the petals stretched taut between them like webbing on a duck’s foot, and they all pointed downwards instead of up.

Keith’s first thought was that they looked like patterned umbrellas.

“I don’t think this is the way we came…” he thought aloud as he looked up at them. “I don’t recognise these flowers.”

“Nor do I.” Romelle stepped closer to the nearest one and placed a hand on its stem, which was twice as thick as her arm, Keith noted. “But I’m certain I came this way. I have a good sense of direction.”

“So, what? These just sprouted up twelve feet in under an hour? Is that even possible?”

“It could be,” she mused. “A few years ago, I read about a species of flower that existed on Altea before its destruction. They lay dormant beneath the ground during the day and only blossomed at night. There was a rumour about them, actually. It was said that if these flowers appeared to you in the wild, you would find love soon thereafter…”

Keith gulped, the butterflies in his tummy growing restless at the mention of love.

“Keith?” she asked, looking up at the underside of the plant. “You said you knew our last princess, Princess Allura, yes? I wonder if she ever saw them… I would have liked to…”

“Allura never mentioned them… Do you think these could be them?”

It was silly for him to get his hopes up. After all, it was only a rumour; and he wasn’t a big believer in superstitious nonsense. But still, with all the new feelings that had come up in the past few weeks, he couldn’t help seeing this as a possible sign she might someday like him back.

“I don’t think so,” she reasoned, and his heart sank a little. “They were very rare flowers on Altea. Their seeds were never traded like with other Altean plants. I think they were wiped out along with the planet…. And, besides, the old botanical logs referred to them as ‘more beautiful than one can imagine’. I think these look rather strange.”

All alien plants looked strange by Keith’s standards, so it was odd to hear Romelle speak the same way about these ones.

“I’ve never seen any flower that resembles them,” she continued. “How about you? Did you have anything like this on Earth?” She finally turned to face him, thinking for a moment that she may have seen a blush on his cheeks, but telling herself it was probably a trick of the light.

“Well, we had umbrellas… but they aren’t flowers, so…”

Romelle tilted her head at him inquisitively.

“What are  _ ‘umbrellas’ _ ?”

“Well… they look pretty much like these flowers, but a lot smaller, and made of fabric and metal. People hold them over their heads to protect them from the rain.” At least he didn’t need to explain rain to her. She had encountered it on the last planet they had stopped at on their long journey.

Romelle regarded his words for a moment.

“Humans are so weird. They must look so silly carrying those things around… What about the stem in the middle? Isn’t that annoying? Why don’t they just have a dome floating over their heads?”

“Humans haven’t really figured out hover technology yet. Not without propellers or magnets, at least. We can’t just make things float in mid-air the way you can. The pole in the middle is for us to hold onto.”

Romelle hummed in thought, and turned back to the plant, wrapping her hands around the stem and giving it a sharp tug. It broke in half with an audible crunch, and she held it up, Keith looking at her in awe of her strength as pollen started to float down around her, dislodged by the sudden upheaval.

“Like this?” she asked, strutting across the clearing with the flower over her head.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, like that!”

As she reached the far side of the clearing, she turned sharply on the spot, swinging her ‘umbrella’ and making pollen fly everywhere. Then she marched back to where Keith stood, stopping right in front of him with a huge grin on her face.

It made Keith feel warm inside, and he hoped it didn’t show too much on his cheeks. Romelle looked so beautiful when she was happy, even with all the alien pollen sticking to her still-damp hair.

He knew he must’ve been covered in it too as he stood there under the flower with her, the fine dust still floating around them like a mist – flecks catching the light from the petals, glinting at him as they danced down to settle on her shoulders. It was like light rain on a breezy day – except it fell from the underside of the umbrella rather than pattering against the top.

That’s when Keith realised he was standing under an ‘umbrella’ with Romelle and was reminded of something Shiro had told him several years ago – how, in Japan, sharing an umbrella could be seen as a romantic thing.

He knew, logically, there could be no way she was thinking the same thing he was. That idea wasn’t even common to the rest of Earth, nevermind a remote colony of Alteans who-knows-how-many lightyears away. But the thought was already in his head and he couldn’t shake it. Could she tell how hard his heart was thumping in his chest? Could she tell how much his face felt like it was burning? Did she realise just how close she was standing to him?

Her hands – still clenched around the stem of the flower – grazed against his suit as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, making even more pollen fall down around them. She was so close he could see the little dusting of pollen that had settled on the tip of her nose. He felt the urge to reach up and brush it away but stopped himself, returning his hand to his side.

“Keith?” she prodded him. “Are you ok? You’re just staring…”

“I… uh… I-”

There was a rustle in the bushes to their left. Keith spun to face it in an instant, one hand already on the grip of his knife; the other stretching out automatically as a barrier between Romelle and whatever was lurking in the shadows.

“Who’s there?” he called, trying not to let his voice crack.

The bushes rustled again, their lobed leaves swaying as whatever was amongst them moved closer. Keith pulled his knife from the sheath, ready.

A tuft of white fur caught his eye, and then a pair of bright orange eyes, staring intently at him.

He relaxed. It was only his wolf. He returned his blade to its holder as the familiar creature emerged from the foliage, stepping forward to place a hand on that patch of white fur and ruffling it.

“Hey, boy,” he greeted his pet fondly, his hand sliding back to scratch behind the animal’s ear. “Did Krolia send you to bring us back?”

The wolf circled Keith, brushing against him before heading back into the bushes, the other two following behind.

……

Darkness had descended upon them as Keith sat by the fire he and his mother had constructed earlier that day. She wasn’t far away. He could hear the rustle of leaves underfoot as she scouted the perimeter of their temporary campsite – steady, consistent steps. Clearly, there was no trouble.

His gaze flicked up to Romelle where she sat on the other side of the fire, braiding a section of hair behind her left ear, just like she had done on the right. He watched with mild interest as her slender fingers worked along it, weaving the strands together in a neat and uniform pattern. It looked complex. And even more impressive was the fact she managed to do it without looking.

“How do you do that?” he wondered aloud, and her eyes turned towards him.

“My braids?”

“Yeah.”

“Come over,” she beckoned him. “I’ll show you.”

He hesitated a moment. He really wanted to go over there and be close to her; he’d felt compelled to since shortly after they’d returned to the campsite, but he’d been holding himself back for one very specific reason – he was horny. Not quite hard, but all it would take would be to think back to what he’d seen at the lake, and he was sure he’d be pitching a tent.

But Romelle was smiling at him encouragingly. It made him feel warm inside in a different way, so he rose from the log he’d been sitting on and skirted round the edge of the fire to sit next to her, keeping at least a foot between them to be respectful, and in hopes of not arousing himself further. He wanted to make it clear that earlier had been a one-time slip up.

She flashed him a wide smile as he sat down beside her, and rested the half-braided lock against her front, spreading the sections out so he could easily distinguish them from each other. Keith pursed his lips, trying not to focus on exactly where they were lying – one on either side of her breast, and the third running down the centre of it, probably right over her nipple…

_ No. _ He wasn’t thinking like that.

“Ok, so we have three sections,” Romelle explained. “First, you take the bit on the left and cross it over the bit in the middle.” She demonstrated it for him. “Got that?”

“Got it,” Keith reiterated with a nod.

“Now that piece is in the middle. Then, you take the bit on the right and cross it over into the middle, ok?”

Again, he nodded.

“And that’s all there is to it. It’s pretty simple really. You just repeat that over and over until you get to the end.” She completed a few more twists, slowly so that Keith could follow. “Do you want to give it a try?”

He looked down at the hair resting against her chest and gulped. There was no way he could lift it without brushing against her boob. He was already fighting hard to keep his erection down. For some reason, the closeness was affecting him more than it had before. Maybe it was because he’d now seen what she looked like naked.

His cock twitched in interest as he accidentally pictured it again. God, he hoped she wouldn’t notice.

Thankfully, she turned away from him, flipping the braid over her shoulder so it lay against her back. He breathed a sigh of relief. He could do it like this.

His hands reached out for the strands, fingers brushing against her back – right where a bra strap would normally be – but he felt nothing.

He tried to push the thought from his head. Alteans might have different undergarments. They probably did. It didn’t mean anything that there was no strap there. And regardless, he was  _ not _ going to think about how there was possibly only this one layer of fabric between him and that beautiful, pale skin he had seen earlier at the lake.

Willing himself to focus on the task, he hooked his fingers around the two outer strands, noticing right away just how soft they felt, like fine threads of silk. They slipped through his fingers like there was no resistance.

He reached for them again, gripping them a little tighter this time, and crossed one of them over into the middle, and then the other. He crossed the third one over too. It looked pretty close to the braid above, so he did it again. And again.

He got into a rhythm, but somewhere along the way, he must’ve gotten the strands mixed up because the whole thing was starting to look uneven and sloppy, getting looser and tighter in places and twisting off to the left for some reason he could not fathom. He grimaced.

She felt him stop and twisted to see what he had done, holding the braid out from her body to examine it.

“I guess you’re not a natural at this!” she laughed, starting at the bottom and untangling the mess he had created. “Do you want to try again?”

He shook his head. That brush of her hand against his as she grabbed the braid was affecting him more than it should have. It was best that he didn’t touch her again, at least until he got his libido under control.

Romelle finished off the braid herself before pinning it to the back of her head next to the other one, fixing her hair into its usual style. When she was done, she turned around fully, scooting closer to him on the log.

“Can I braid your hair?” she asked, bright amethyst eyes looking at him expectantly.

He couldn’t refuse.

It was against his better judgement, but he gave her a quick nod and she reached for him slowly, running her fingers through the lock of hair in front of his ear. He knew the touch was coming, but it still startled him, and he forgot to let out the breath he was holding. This felt more intimate than he had expected, but he liked it.

He couldn’t see her hands, but he felt them brush against his ear as she separated the hair into three equal sections and began weaving them together. Her skin felt soft, and cool in comparison to his own which suddenly seemed so hot.

There was a tickle against his knee, and he looked down, the tip of one of Romelle’s blonde pigtails resting against it as she leaned into her work. She was so close he could catch the scent of her hair – something akin to apple. It was impossible for it to actually be apple. That didn’t exist outside of Earth. Besides, he had watched her bathe and she had not used shampoo or anything in lieu of it. Whatever this was, it was natural.

And that just made it feel even more intimate.

“The braid suits you,” a third voice interjected, and Keith looked up at his mother who had returned from her perimeter check.

His hand automatically went to the braid, running his fingers over it as he turned his face away in embarrassment. How long had she been standing there? Had she been watching them the whole time?

“Thanks,” he muttered to her before standing and putting some distance between himself and Romelle. The last thing he needed was to be interrogated on his feelings.

Krolia did not question his actions as she addressed the group at large. “It’s late. I think it’s time for us to settle down for the night. Who wants to take the first shift?”

“I’ll do it,” Keith offered immediately. “I’m not tired yet.”

In fact, he didn’t think he could sleep even if he wanted to. His mind felt too awake and restless to settle down any time soon, so he bid goodnight to the others and watched them head back to the ship, finding a good spot to sit and look out.

……

Keith’s restlessness only increased as the night went on. He had spent the past two hours intermittently pacing around the campsite and sitting on the log twirling his knife around. That log bore the brunt of his frustrations; its trunk etched with nonsensical patterns – the latest of which resembled the markings on Romelle’s abdomen. He scratched off the bark to hide it. The visual reminder was just making it harder for him to forget.

He breathed deeply and looked up at the sky. It was already starting to lighten as if dawn wasn’t far away. Such a short night didn’t faze him – not after the irregular periods of light and dark he had experienced on his journey to the colony. At least there was only one star in the sky here.

The night had been perfectly quiet so far – no sign of any danger or even any life. It was so peaceful. Normally, Keith would have enjoyed that. He loved the quiet – like he’d had out in the desert back on Earth.

But, right now, his body was betraying him, and he desperately needed something to take his mind off it. Anything at all. But, alas, there wasn’t a single thing to steal his attention away from his sexual frustration. Even his wolf had left his side some time ago and was currently curled up sleeping next to the fire, so he couldn’t distract himself by running his fingers through the animal’s thick, slightly matted fur.

He didn’t know what else to do to keep his mind off what had happened earlier. It just kept drifting back to Romelle bathing in that lake.

If that same scenario presented itself to him now, he had no doubt in his mind that he would go to her, pull off all his clothes and join her in the water, pressing his body flush against hers. And he’d touch every inch of her the water had been lucky enough to…

He shook his head violently. He shouldn’t have been thinking that way.

What had happened to him to make him have these thoughts? He was attracted to Romelle, yes. But, until now, his feelings hadn’t affected him  _ this much _ . Even as a teen, he hadn’t been so consumed with the idea of having sex. He’d had a few awkward boners while sharing a locker room with Shiro that he’d relieved himself of afterwards, but nothing as strong as this.

It was as if something was affecting his brain – like he’d taken some sort of aphrodisiac that was growing stronger and stronger with time. When had it started? He tried to think back but he couldn’t pinpoint it. It had definitely been building for the past few hours, at least, but he could not figure out the trigger. He had eaten the exact same fruits Krolia and Romelle had, and both of them had seemed fine.

The only notable thing from that day had been seeing Romelle naked for the first time. Could that be what made his libido climb so high he could barely think of anything else, nevermind fulfilling his duty of safeguarding their pod – their only means of returning to his team? Had he really become that depraved?

He squirmed where he sat, rock-hard but not wanting to give in to his body’s unsought desires, as if that would somehow confirm how depraved he’d become. He was stronger than this. He had self-control.

But it was waning.

All he wanted to do was to stride up to and into that pod, find Romelle and push himself inside her. And it was taking all the presence of mind he had left to not do just that. He breathed deeply again, trying to rid himself of the cloud of lust that was circling in his head.

“Keith?” a quiet voice called from behind him and he spun round.

“R-Romelle!” he croaked, his voice hoarse from hours of not using it. “What’re you doing up?”

She took a hesitant step closer to him, and he noticed how flushed her cheeks looked.

“I couldn’t sleep… Can I stay out here with you?”

He almost said ‘no’ on reflex. He didn’t want her to see the boner he was currently sporting, visibly straining against the tight fabric of his suit. But that pleading note in her voice made him concede.

Against his better judgement, he beckoned her over, feeling sympathy as he noted how shaky each of her steps was. It was clear that she wasn’t feeling well, and that only increased his guilt at sitting there with an erection over her. He dropped his hands to his lap, trying to inconspicuously hide it as she sat down next to him.

“Keith, I feel really hot,” she whined, leaning against his shoulder, her side flush against his and making his heart thump at twice its usual pace. This was a lot more contact than he’d had with anyone outside of battle. Apart from Shiro, that is.

He could feel her forehead pressed to the side of his neck. The temperature felt normal – for a human, at least. But he remembered that Alteans’ body temperatures ran lower. For her, this could be a feverish state.

She buried her face in against his neck, her hand unwittingly brushing the inside of his thigh as she rolled into him, dangerously close to his crotch.

With a hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed her back, noticing that her cheeks were still very red. He couldn’t see her eyes since her lashes were in the way – her  _ long, dark _ lashes, he thought. They were so close he could count every one if he wanted.

The movement of her pink lips caught his eye and he leaned closer, trying to make out her mumbled words.

“…It affected you too…” she whispered, and his mouth started to feel very dry as he realised she was looking right at his erection. It was too late to hide it now and he shifted uneasily under her unwavering gaze.

“W-What do you mean? What…  _ affected _ me?”

If there was some explanation for why his body was acting like this all of a sudden, he wanted to know. He wanted something to blame for why it was behaving like a horny teen’s on Viagra, some sort of assurance that he wasn’t just a sex-crazed pervert.

What did she mean ‘too’? Was she just as aroused as he was? Was that the reason her face was so red? It made his own turn a similar shade just thinking of that possibility.

“I don’t know exactly…” Romelle replied slowly. “But ever since we got back, I’ve been feeling like… like I want it – I  _ need _ it. Keith, I’m so desperate…”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, choking back a yelp as her hand suddenly touched him – just a gentle brush of her fingertips against his clothed cock, but it affected him like no touch had ever done before.

“Ro-Romelle,” he stuttered, his ears ringing as he tried to process what was happening.

“I can help you out~” she encouraged him, her fingertips still running lightly up and down his shaft. “We could help each other~”

Her face was so close to his, her soft, lustrous lips only a whisper away. He could feel her breath against his face, his own hitched as she worked him through the cloth. He wanted this.

“Please,” he whispered, and she closed the distance in an instant, skipping any attempt at a chaste first kiss, and pushing into his mouth. He tried to follow her lead, mimicking her movements and falling into her rhythm. This was all new to him, so he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right or not, but the pleased noises she was making assured him he was at least doing ok.

She pushed her body closer until she was almost in his lap, making him whimper into the kiss as she rubbed him harder. Her boobs pressed flush to his chest as she deepened the kiss, the weight of them against him turning Keith on even more.

He wanted to touch them, to feel that weight in his hands.

Shyness dissipating with every stroke of her fingers, he raised a hand to her chest – still hesitant as he first touched her, wary in case she would push him away. But, as he cupped his hand around the swell of her chest and gave it a gentle squeeze, she moaned against his lips, pressing harder into his touch.

He squeezed a little harder, fingers sinking into the softness as he moved his hand in small circles, entranced by how the mass shifted under his touch and enjoying the little half-gasps she made as he played with her.

“Ro-Romelle~” he panted when he finally broke the kiss, giving a light tug to the fabric of her smock. “Can we take this off?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, still so close to him. “And let’s move somewhere more comfortable.”

Her hands closed around his biceps, guiding him from the log they were still sitting on, and down onto the long, lush grass, placing a knee either side of him as she reached for her sash, unfastening the buttons and casting it aside.

Her smock hung loose about her, the curves of her waist now undefined without the belt to accentuate it. She reached for the hem, pulling the garment over her head with ease.

Keith had been wrong before. There  _ was _ another layer under her smock – a tight-fitted black top with long sleeves and a neckline which came to a point a mere inch too high for him to catch a hint of her cleavage.

That didn’t matter. Before he even had time to feel dismayed, she had pulled that up too, just enough to fully expose her breasts to him, the dark colour contrasting sharply against her pale skin and the hem just tight enough around the top of her chest to make her boobs look even fuller. All he could do was stare, his mouth slightly agape.

She lowered herself to his lap, straddling him as her breasts brushed over his still-covered chest. He could feel her against his cock, enough to stimulate him, but not enough to tell what was on the other side of that thick fabric. Whatever it was, he knew he wanted it.

He reached for her chest again, this time cupping one breast with each hand. Without the layers of cloth between them, he could now feel how soft and supple her skin was – perfectly smooth and a little cooler than his own.

Her boobs felt heavier now that her top wasn’t there to support them. He loved the feel of them in his hands, he thought as he massaged them, thumbs brushing over her nipples and drawing a breathy moan from her throat. He skimmed over them again, feeling them start to harden under his touch.

He leaned in closer, pressing a soft kiss to the right one and hearing a little gasp above him.

“Is this ok?” he asked, darkened eyes looking up at her, hopeful.

She hummed affirmatively in response, cupping the back of his head and holding him to her as her fingers curled into his hair. It made a pleasant shiver run up his spine as he took her in his mouth, gently at first, his finger and thumb pinching slightly around her other nipple.

Her eyes slipped shut as she let out another pleasured sound, biting into her lip to stop herself from getting too loud. His slightly parted lips were soft against her skin, the warmth of his tongue tracing around the edge of the pink bud – round, and round, and suddenly over it.

“Ohh!”

His gaze flicked up to her at the sound; his eyes filled with desire as he continued to tease her with his tongue. The look alone stole her breath away.

She rocked her hips, rubbing herself along the length of his cock in long deliberate strokes as the dampness started to seep into the fabric of her pants, making them cling to her body. She felt him throb against her and his hands gripping her tighter as he moaned quietly at the touch, the sounds almost muffled against her chest.

And then she withdrew from him, making him whine at the loss of contact – reluctant to let her pull away in case this whole thing might suddenly end, as if it might all be a dream and he didn’t want to wake from it.

But she was stronger than he was, so he could only watch as she stood over him, eyes locked with his as her hands fumbled with the fastening on her pants. They fell to the ground the moment she’d untied them, pooling around her ankles as Keith stared up in wonder. Alteans didn’t wear underwear, it seemed – or, at least, she did not.

He was vaguely aware of her stepping from her pants and kicking them aside. He could see the movement in his periphery, but his eyes were trained on another part of her. With her legs spread over the width of him, he could see all of her sex – a neat, puffy slit of cyan blue that echoed her markings. It was glistening, even in the low light, completely soaked from her arousal.

His eyes were drawn to the round nub at the head of her slit, bright and shiny like a small blue pearl. It throbbed periodically, her entire sex glowing gently as it did.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as his fingers curled around her ankles, hands gliding up her silk-smooth calves to rest behind her knees. He gave her a slight tug, coaxing her to come closer.

She accepted his invitation and knelt over him once more, her knees either side of his face this time, her slick cunt so close he could catch the faint, intoxicating scent of her. It flooded his senses, beckoning him to dive in for a taste.

His hands found purchase on her hips as he brought his mouth to her, a pleasured gasp falling from her lips at the contact. His tongue darted out to taste her, lapping up all of her wetness before delving deeper.

He could feel her throbbing against him, the soft glow of her pulsing at the edge of his vision, her warm cunt growing wetter as he lapped her up, slowly, teasingly. He traced along the length of her slit, back and forth, spreading the sweet fluid over her smooth, delicate folds and across the hardened nub of her clit. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she started to roll her hips.

“Mmmm, Keith~”

She was dripping wet as she grinded against him, her essence collecting in a warm little pool in the dip of his tongue. He swallowed it down with a satisfied hum.

Her hand grasped a fistful of locks at the back of his head, holding him still as she slowly pulled back from him, a string of clear liquid stretching between them for a moment before it severed. His face was messy, but he did not care.

The night air felt cold against his face. He whined at the unpleasant sensation as he tried to nuzzle back into her warmth.

“No,” she chided. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Keith’s cock twitched at her words, reminding him how desperately he wanted just that. He waited and watched as she shuffled down him, nudging his thighs apart and settling in the space between them, her soft hands trailing over his chest, searching.

“How do I…?”

He reached between his shoulder blades, turning the clasp and pulling his suit open for her. She helped him, grabbing the edge of the dark material and working it down to his waist.

His newly-exposed skin was pale and largely unblemished – apart from a thick pink mark on his right shoulder that drew her attention. Her hand went to it, tracing its jagged outline.

“Marking or scar?” she asked curiously.

“Scar. From when I joined the Blades.”

She pressed a chaste kiss to it, her lips gentle against him in a way they hadn’t been earlier.

And then her mouth was on his again, kissing him deeply as her hand returned to his crotch, fingers slipping beneath the tight fabric of his suit and wrapping around his cock. It felt so warm in her grip, the soft, sensitive skin shifting with every stroke of her hand. It fascinated her. Altean dicks didn’t feel like that.

It was so smooth in comparison, the seemingly unanchored skin gliding freely over his cock’s only discernible ridge. He moaned softly against her mouth as her fingers dragged over the tip, spreading the wetness that was already starting to leak out down his shaft.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air as he looked up at her with his expression dazed. He started to grind desperately against her palm, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of relief.

He only got in a few rolls of his hips before her hand disappeared from him, gripping the folded edge of his suit and pulling it down. She shimmied the tight fabric down his slender legs cast it aside, her lust-filled eyes locking with his as she climbed atop him once more. But, this time, there was no clothing between them.

Keith bit back a whimper as her hand wrapped around his cock, positioning the tip against her dripping hole.

“Romelle…” he begged. “Please…”

With that, she sank down onto him; a long, drawn-out moan pouring from her mouth unrestrained as she lowered herself until her thighs met with his. Her body seemed to clench around him, holding him in place, her warm, soft walls massaging his length.

“How does it feel?” she asked, her voice a low, seductive sound.

“S-So good,” Keith whimpered, overwhelmed by the new sensation; hands grasping at the long grass to ground himself. “…you feel so good.”

She ran her fingers through his bangs, brushing them aside as she peered into his eyes, a mixture of nervousness and excitement swirling within them.

“Is this your first time?”

Keith nodded at her, too focused on not coming to be able to vocalise.

She looked down at him with a soft smile, her hands trailing the length of his arms and fingers lacing with his. She brought them to her chest, encouraging him to play with her once more.

He cupped them again, admiring how much fuller they looked from below. He pushed them together, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and watching as she squirmed a little above him, biting into her lip to stifle a moan.

She planted her hands on his chest, bracing herself as she slowly raised off him a few inches, before sinking back onto him with a soft, breathy moan.

“Mmmm Keith~” she purred as she continued to rock her hips back.

Soft, pleasured sounds escaped him at the feel of her warm cunt around him, her tight, ribbed walls dragging along his length as she lowered herself to him, smoothly, steadily, encompassing him completely. He stared down at his cock, watching it disappear inside her and re-emerge glistening from a fresh coating of slick.

She kept up the pace as she leaned down to capture his lips, the new position aiming him right at her G-spot. He moaned happily against her as she laved attention onto him, her soft breasts bouncing against him as she rocked back and forth. His hands worked their way into her hair, fingers tangling in her loose braids.

She reached for the clip in her hair, pulling it out and letting her blonde locks fall around them like a curtain. Everything else was blotted out, but Keith didn’t care. The only thing he wanted to look at was in there with him.

Romelle kissed him deeply, hands roving over the smooth expanse of his chest, admiring the contours of his muscles as she licked into his mouth. She felt him twitch inside her, making her subconsciously clench around him, wetness pouring from her anew and leaking down his shaft.

He could hear the wetness of them moving together – a slick, filthy sound. His hands trailed down her sides, coming to rest on her hips as he started to rut against her. With a needy sound she couldn’t suppress, she slammed her hips back harder against him, her thighs meeting his with an audible  _ slap _ .

She pushed herself upright, flipping her long hair behind her shoulders and planting her hands on his thighs to brace herself as she thrust down onto him with abandon, high-pitched, needy moans spilling from her, growing louder as she lost the will and the ability to contain them.

Her full breasts bounced considerably with the movement, mesmerising Keith as he looked up at her in awe. His thumbs dug into her soft belly as he held her tighter, getting lost in the wonderful, warm feeling of being inside her.

“Keith,” she whined, pulling his hand to her sex. “Touch me.”

He could feel the throb of her clit against the pad of his thumb, the gentle glow of her visible around the outline of his hand. It quickened – almost as fast as his racing heartbeat. He rubbed her in little circles, making her shiver in his lap.

“Like that?”

“Mmmm yeah~” she purred, her violet eyes slipping shut as she gave a sigh of pleasure. “Just like that~”

Keith drew confidence from her words as he continued to massage her clit, watching her beautiful body arch back as he worked back and forth over the sensitive nub.

“Keith~”

She looked down at him, her cheeks flushed and a lascivious gleam in her eyes as she quickened her pace, pleasured moans and gasps filling the air as he met each of her thrusts with a sharp  _ slap _ .

He could feel the tight coil in his abdomen start to tense at the sound of her beautiful, desperate moans – the slick, sensual sound of her thrusting down onto him growing louder as her wetness dribbled down between their thighs. The sensation only heightened his arousal.

He was getting close; he could feel it welling up inside him.

He looked down at her wet cunt, watching its pulsating glow quicken with the swipe of his thumb across it. He doubled down on it, feeling it become impossibly harder under his firm, unrelenting touch.

“Keith~ Keith~ I’m so close~” she mewled, her fingers digging into his thighs as her rhythm became erratic.

The hand on her hip gripped tighter, pulling her down to meet his hard, even thrusts, pushing so deep into her. Her warm cunt quivered as she was pushed closer to the edge; so close, ready to fall into bliss.

She came on his cock with a shuddering cry, her thighs trembling and her tight walls clenching around him, the sudden tightness forcing him over the edge too. He made a low, guttural sound, his hips stuttering against hers as the incredible feeling coursed through him – from the depth of his core right out to the tips of his fingers and toes. Every inch of him was awash with pleasure. He could feel her warm cunt still contracting rhythmically around his cock, milking every last drop from him and leaving him completely spent.

Panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath, Romelle started to raise off him, the swirled mixture of their hot, sticky cum spilling down their thighs and over his belly. It had no time to cool before she was against him, her perspiration-soaked front pressed flush to his as she emitted a long, satisfied sigh.

Some semblance of rational thought returned to Keith and he looked down to where she lay against his chest. This was a scenario he thought would only ever play out in his dreams, but yet there she was, her naked form curled around him; her breathing still ragged from the when they’d come together mere moments before.

“Ro-Romelle…”

“Hm?” She lifted her head to look him in the eye, her gaze curious and unwavering.

The subsequent words died in his throat. He bit his lip and looked away from her, unsure if he had the strength to ask his question even though he was dying to know the answer.

“What is it, Keith?” she prodded, seeing his cheeks grow redder as he still refused to meet her gaze.

He clenched his fist as he resolved himself to just say it. He knew it was a risk, but if he didn’t ask her then he would never know. And now seemed like the most natural time to bring it up. He could do it, he thought to himself – it’d be just like pulling off a Band-Aid.

“Was… was this just about helping each other out, or was it… something more?”

Somehow, his face and body felt hotter now than they had in the throes of passion. He could feel it all the way up to the tips of his ears, convinced they must be as red as the lion he once piloted.

“Do you want it to be something more?” she countered. “Because… the truth is I like you, Keith. I have since I met you-”

“Y-you have?”

“Yeah. And, sometimes, I get the feeling that you might like me too – like earlier at the lake – but then I second guess myself. I mean… it’s been so long since you’ve been around another person you weren’t related to… it gets me thinking that maybe it wasn’t about me specifically…”

“It was.”

She gasped, her beautiful, violet eyes bright and wide as she contemplated his words.

He brought his hands to her face – a little hesitantly now that whatever aphrodisiac he’d unwittingly taken was out of his system – and cupped her cheeks, slowly pulling her down until her lips met with his – a gentle kiss, more like a first than the real one they shared earlier.

The sound of footsteps pulled them from each other, both whipping round to see who had approached. There stood Krolia, her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow quirked as she regarded them – naked on the ground, surrounded by a halo of messy, discarded clothes.

Keith wasn’t sure but he could almost swear he saw the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lip.

“I came to relieve you of your post,” she directed at him. “Go and get some rest before we move on.” She looked to Romelle, who was holding her rumpled smock across her for modesty. “And I suppose you should go too since you don’t look like you’ve done much sleeping either.”

Keith stood before her, unabashed; stepping into his suit and fastening it before heading in the direction of their pod. Romelle followed close behind him, dressed in only her smock with her other clothes in hand.

There it was again, Keith thought, out of the corner of his eye – the hint of a knowing smirk on his mother’s lips.


End file.
